the bat is falling down, falling down
by robin lover from young justice
Summary: what happens when batman is seriously hurt and bruce wayne is down? who willl watch over Gotham? and as Robin as the new gaurdian till bruce heals what lies in store for him?
1. Chapter 1

The bat is falling down, falling down

Hey guys it took me awhile to come back with another story, so I hope you enjoy!

_Bruce opened his eyes to find himself at the Wayne manor. He tried to sit up but a stabbing pain in his left rib cage caused him to lay back down. "Im glad to see your awake master Bruce, took a nasty hit. Ive told every one that your merely on a month of vacation. So no one should bother you." Alfred said offering him a cup of water. Taking it he sipped it graciously before handing it back to Alfred who put it on the night stand. "Alfred what happened?" he rasped, trying to sit up again. "Take it easy master Bruce. The batman will have to be put on hold. You were facing the joker or so you thought, but instead you walked right into Jokers tarp. Upon finding this out Master Dick went to warn you but it was too late. Joker had sealed up the building, then blow it up. You were trapped beneath the burning debrie. You have 54 broken ribs, a punctured lung, a fractured shoulder, multiple burns that are pretty bad and a slight concussion." Alfred explained offering him something to eat. But Bruce wasn't hungry. The thought of food made him nocuous. "No thank you Alfred" he rasped before breaking into a fit of coughing. Grabbing the cup of water he took a sip and struggled to reach the night stand to put it back. "Really master Bruce you shouldn't be moving o much, your only going to hurt your self more. Now get some rest, and alert me if you need anything." Alfred said, taking the cup from him and placing it on the night stand. Alfred then turned off the lights and headed out the door but was stopped by Bruces voice calling his name. "Thank you Alfred and tell Dick I said thank you to." He said. Alfred paused before acknowledging it with a dip of his head. "Master Dick is pretty strong for 15 year old.' Alfred commented before disappearing into the hallway. Bruce pulled the covers higher, and drifted off._

_Bruce stood on the Batman's usual ledge. Tons of desperate and scared voices rang out from below him. "Bruce, Gotham needs batman!". "Bruce help us!" they begged and cried. "No, I can't. I'm hurt! No, stop!" he protested. Suddenly robin appeared before him, dying. "Help me Bruce! Help me! Bruce, Bruce!" he called weakly. "I can't no robin NO!" he cried. "Bruce? Bruce… Bruce wake up!" Bruce's eyes snapped opened to find him self looking at Dick. "Are you ok? You kept saying no, no I can't and stop. So I thought Id wake you up." Dick told him. Bruce nodded. "I'm okay. It was just a nightmare" he said, but he couldn't shake the reality of the nightmare. Gotham needed him and here he was hurt and helpless like a child. Atleast Dick was ok. "Dick do me a favor" he said suddenly. Dick looked at him questioningly. "Yes?" he asked. "I had a dream. The citizens of Gotham were crying out for my help, begging and pleading for the Batman's assistance. The stress of knowing I cant do anything is very very overwhelming. But you could help get rid of a bit of that stress by being me, fill in for the Batman. Dress up like him so that Gotham doesn't think that the Batman hasn't abandoned them." He said. Dick shook his head solemnly. "Ill do it Bruce, for you" Dick promised. Sighing with relief, Bruce relaxed and closed his eyes. "Bruce are you okay?" Dick asked, concerned at Bruce's sudden actions. "Yes fine just tired" Bruce murmured, eyes still closed. "Well then ill leave you to get some rest" dick said getting up, turning off the lights and leaving. His mind heavily with exhaustion and tiredness, Bruce fell into a deep. Peaceful sleep, undisturbed by any more horrific dreams._


	2. adjustment

Hey guys I noticed something about my story actually two things: two pages on Microsoft word equals two paragraphs on Fanfiction and that he doesn't have 45 broken ribs only 4! Sorry~


	3. Safe again!

Hey guys... I realized that on every story I think I forgot my disclaimer... oh my god! I do not own any of the charcters only the plot! This is gunna be the last chapter... this was just a short story!

Bruce woke up to thesmell of breakfast. "Good morning sir, eggs, bacon, and toast. In bed or do youwant to eat it in thekitchen?" Alfred asked presenting the breakfast. "In the kitchen, thank you Alfred." bruce nodded. Getting up he threw on a pair of dark gray sweat pants and a loose black shirt. Slowly but surely he made his way donstairs to the kitchen. The smell of Alfreds cooking made his mouthwater. Without realizing it, the thought and smell of food no longer made him nautious. He was actaully really hungry. Once at the table, Bruce glanced out the big window. "miss saving the day sir?" Alfred asked. "No dicks got that handled, and the break feels nice. I dont remember thelast I slept for a whole night." Bruce said, devouring his breakfast. "two weeks ago sir, thats the last time you slept for a whole eight hours or more" Alfred said. "Do you keep track of that?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow. "Actaully yes, I do" Alfred said flicking the tv on. Bruce watched the news intent. "...And the Joker was found gift wrapped for thepolice tis morning. Looks like somebody had fun pumeling him to. Anything to say, Joker?" the news reporter turned towards the clown. "Batsy sure does know how to pack a punch!" He laughed insanely. Bruce turned the tv off. " Well looks like Dick handled that nicely, and had fun. He'll be just fine." bruce said knowing that gotham was in safe handsonce again.


End file.
